Super Smash Brothers DX
by NetBladeZero
Summary: Characters are removed from their proper worlds, and join together to save Nintendo from the evil Master Hand. [Based on the first Super Smash Bros. game on n64.]
1. Prologue

**Super Smash Brothers**

* * *

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

* * *

**_A short, blond boy_** clad in green with pointed ears stood before a pedestal. A tiny, glowing sphere of light, his fairy, had accompanied him into a large, dark room with only a single shaft of sunlight seeping down on the pedestal. Embedded in the old stone, pedestal marked with three ebony triangles, one on top of two, was a broad sword, with a dark blue hilt and handle, with the same trio of triangles, emblazoned in gold on its blade. 

"Link, isn't that..." the fairy, Navi, began to ask. "It's that legendary blade...The Master Sword!"

Link stepped up to the pedestal. The sword's hilt was too far up for the boy to grab, so he placed a boot-dud foot on either side of the blade, closed his small hands tightly around the hilt, and tugged with all the might in his little body.

This was not necessary, however, for it was not difficult for the boy at all. It was as if he was _meant_ to pull the famed blade from its resting place.

Almost instantly, a bigger shaft of pure blue light rose form the ground, surrounding the boy and fiercely pulling him upwards, ad if gravity had been reversed. Sealed for seven years, he remained frozen in time there...

But something had interrupted it. Something interfered.Some golden glow had surrounded the boy, but he, being frozen, had not noticed.

It made him vanish, something that would eventually has sheer chaos, in his world, Hyrule, disrupting the usual turn of events. Rauru, a sage of Hyrule, would visit the Temple of Time in seven years, only to find no hero. Only a lone fairy would be there waiting for him.

But it would be for his own good. His own good, and for the good of every world, every dimension, everybody.

For the world, not just Hyrule, needed Link, and needed a host of other persons. And it needed them soon. It was so urgent that it did not matter what happened to each character's individual world, for all worlds were in danger.


	2. Chapter I: New Recruit

**Super Smash Brothers!**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter I: New Recruit

* * *

**

* * *

_**Link awoke in a wide, spacious field**_ of short grass. As he slowly peeled open his eyes, beaming rays of sunlight shined on them. The boy, squinted and sat up. Around the field was a mass of tall trees. Before him was pathway that resembled a sidewalk, between two sides of grass. In the distance, he could make out the frame of a tall building. 

He stood up. Upon standing, he felt bigger than usual. He looked down and saw that he was no longer wearing just a small tunic, but white pants as well. He also had a white shirt under his tunic, and brown gauntlets. And, he was taller.

He gasped, at once remembering what he had just been doing. Before he ended up here. He pulled out the Master Sword, and that giant column of blue light shone upon his body. Then nothing...

He reached behind him. As he suspected, the legendary sword was tucked safely in its sheath. The Hylian Shield- no longer too large for him too carry- was there too.

"I see you've finally awakened," came a voice from behind, which was an accented voice.

Link quickly turned around, fiercely drawing his sword and shield, ready to face whoever and whatever was there in this strange new place.

"Settle down, Link," said the voice again. "I mean you no harm."

Link was unsure at first, but the voice was calm, somehow convincing him it really did mean no harm. Then, a person appeared. He wore blue overalls, brown boots, a red shirt, white gloves, topped off with a red hat with an 'M' on it. A thick black mustache covered the roof of his mouth.

"Thank you." he said. "My name is Mario. I have brought you here for the purpose of saving the world. The _whole_ world."

Link made a face. He, having never being outside Hyrule, and only being outside his home, the Kokiri Forest, for a few weeks, knew nothing of anything outside of his homeland.

"Do you see that?" Mario asked, pointing a finger to the shape of a building in the distance. "That is the Smash Mansion. I'll explained everything on the way there. Shall we?" He walked ahead, hands in his pockets.

"Don't talk much, do you?" asked Mario, looking back at the warrior. Receiving no answer, of course, he allowed Link to catch up and started to talk again.

"Now, where do I begin..." Mario said. "O.K., My world and your world are linked. In fact, all worlds, be it Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom, Corneria, Dreamland, Onett, any place. You name it, it is linked to all others. They are all part of the Nintendo Galaxy. And now, all of them- every last one of them- needs help. There's this evil mastermind called Master Hand that wants to destroy all of them. He says he's the one who created them and because they became popular and he didn't, he will destroy them and make new ones in their place.

"But, a voice came to me, not giving his name, and endowed me with the power to bring other heroes like you to the Smash Mansion, to join together to fight Master Hand and stop his evil plans. I've gathered a few already, but there's still more. Look, we're here at the Mansion. Shall I see you in?"

Link nodded, looked up at the tall building. It was pure white with the letters "Smash Mansion" in huge, gold letters, held up by two pillars.

"After you," Mario said, motioning for Link the walk ahead. As the warrior drew closer to the brown double doors, they automatically swung open, as if the building was living. Directly inside was a large living room. A giant flat T.V. screen was on the wall before long, white couches that filled the room, along with recliners.

Snoozing-and snoring- on one of the white couches, with his feet up on an arm of the couch, was a bulky, brown furred gorilla. He had no distinguishing features, except the red tie worn around his neck, initialed "D.K" in yellow letters.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion," Mario said. Noticing Link's disgusted look, he said, "Oh, that's Donkey Kong. He's kind messy, but he's a nice guy. Please, stay here. I'll be back shortly."

Link sat down on one of the couches, and Mario went through another set of double doors. Minuted later, Mario's voice boomed from an intercom on the wall.

_"All Smash Brothers, report to the Meeting Room immediately. We have a new recruit."_

Even more minutes later, and the sound of rapid footsteps was heard. A door on the right of the giant T.V. swung open. Standing in the doorway, not barely as tall as the door, was a pink, spherical creature with big red feet.

The pink puffball waddled over to Link. Sticking a stubby arm out, he greeted him, "Puyo."

Link, almost paralyzed by the extreme cuteness of the creature, shook its "hand".

The puffball walked over to the double doors Mario went out of, inhaled a great deal of air, puffing itself up, floated up to the doorknob and opened it. He hovered through.

Next, a short, anthropomorphic fox came through the same door. He wore a metal helmet, a gray jacket, brown pants, and silver boots. On his waist rested a laser gun. A hexagonal device also was attached to his belt. He, with a serious look about his face, didn't even notice Link and walked through the door the pink ball went through.

Then, Link heard rapid, speedy footsteps. A split-second later, a tall, muscular man wearing a blue jumpsuit with red shoulder pads and a red helmet, his eyes glowing from the darkness of his visor, sped through the doorway. He too, did not notice Link and ran straight through the double doors.

Still others appeared, including a small yellow mouse, a woman in a robotic suit(though hard to tell she was female), a stout green dinosaur, and another puffball. When all had assembled in the Meeting Room, Mario's voice once again came from the intercoms.

_"Link, would you please come into the Meeting Room?"_

So, Link, noticing that Donkey Kong was still napping on a couch, stood up, and proceeded toward the double doors leading to the Meeting Room. It was a large room, with a lengthy black table, a logo imprinted on is center, a multitude of chairs along its sides and one on one end. All the smashers that Link had seen were seated in one of the chairs Link sat at the table as well.

"Now, let's get this underway," Mario spoke. "Smashers, introduce yourselves to the new recruit."

The anthro fox sighed. "This again...I'll go first." He stood up. "The name's Fox McCloud, Leader of the Star Fox team, a squad of space fighters."

"Next?" Mario said, looking at the other smashers, who had grown tired of this. They had done this for every one of _their _recruitments.

The middle-aged man with the red helmet stood. The golden bird on his helmet shone. "Falcon. Captain Falcon. I'm from Port Town. I race in the F-Zero Grand Prix races, and I'm also a bounty hunter."

Next, the orange robot suited person rose. "Samus Aran. Also a bounty hunter." She sat.

"Puyo!" the pink puffball shouted. "Kirby!"

"That's Kirby," informed Mario. "He's a young star warrior from Pop Star who saves Dreamland from evil." Link nodded.

"Pika Pika!" said the small yellow mouse gleefully. The red spots on his cheeks sparked.

"This is Pikachu," said Mario. "He's an electric mouse Pokemon."

"Yoshi!" shouted the green dino. "Jiggly!" said the second puffball. She had huge round eyes and a curl of hair between her two ears.

"That's Yoshi, my Yoshi friend, and Jigglypuff, another Pokemon."

"Ooh?" grunted someone from the doorway leading into the room.

"You're late _again,_ Donkey Kong," Mario scolded.

The large monkey grunted angrily and sat down at the table.

"Donkey Kong, or D.K.," Mario explained. "is kind of lazy sometimes, but he's very strong. Link, now that you have been explained why you are here and have been introduced to all the other smashers, you must make an informed decision as to if you will stay here. You will not be forced to stay and fight with us. If you wish no to, I can send you back to Hyrule as easily as I brought you here. It's your choice."

Link was suddenly forced to make a decision that would eventually affect the fate of Hyrule. Would he return to Hyrule and continue his ongoing battle against Ganon, or stay here, and fight for all worlds, as Mario had told him?

"Link? I'm sorry to put the spotlight on you like this, but this is important. Realize that if you stay here, you may not return to your world for a long time. But, we will understand if you're worried about Hyrule and want to go back now."

At this point, Link closed his eyes. He thought about Princess Zelda of Hyrule. When he met her at her dwelling place at Hyrule Castle, he had agreed to collect the three Spiritual Stones and rescue the world form Ganon. But, if all worlds could not be saved, including Hyrule, what was the point of returning? He would not be being faithful to their agreement to save the world. Zelda would rather he stay here.

"So, Link, what is your answer to our proposal?"

After a few seconds pause, Mario obtained an answer.

"I will stay."


	3. Chapter II: The Ways of Smash

**Super Smash Brothers!**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter II: The Ways of Smash

* * *

**

* * *

"**This will be your room,**" Mario told the warrior. The two were standing before an open door. Inside was a plain-looking room, complete with a bed, a dresser with a lamp on it and a recliner adjacent to it, a closet, and a window. What was different about it was a small square-shaped device on the wall. 

"That is a room theme changer," Mario said, noticing Link eying it. "It can change the room to your liking. Here, let me give you a demonstration. You're from Kokiri forest, right?" He punched in a code using the device's dial. "K-K-R-I, that's it."

All of a sudden, the walls of the room, glowed. The recliner shrank into the ground, along with the bed and everything else. A wooden bed sprang up, similar to the one back in Link's old home. Soon, the other furniture of his former house appeared. It was as if he was back there!

"How do you like those apples?" Mario questioned proudly. "As a matter of fact..." he pulled a packet off of a clipboard he was holding. "Here is a list of all the codes for the theme changers, in case you ever want to change it."

Link skimmed over the pages of the packet. All the codes were arranged in ABC order. He saw codes like "M-S-H-R-M" for the Mushroom Kingdom, "P-L-L-T" for Pallet Town, "Y-S-H-I" for Yoshi's Island, and "D-R-M-L-N-D" for Dream Land. Each code had a picture accompanying it to tell what the room would look like.

"Take some time to settle yourself in," said Mario. "You may discover something about you has changed. In a few hours, Fox and Captain Falcon will be in to give you a tour. They helped create some of the technology here in the mansion. See you later."

Mario went his way. Link cleared out the pockets of his tunic. His weapons: his boomerang, bomb bag, the Master Sword and his shield, and two mysterious new items, a hookshot and a bow and quiver, were placed on his desk. Mario had been right. Coming to this world had gotten him two new weapons. The young warrior, tired out form all the recent activity, plopped down on is bed and slept.

He dreamed. He dreamed of Hyrule, and what could possibly be going on there. He dreamed of Ganon. Perhaps he, taking advantage of the now hero-less Hyrule, took over. Maybe that world needed him more than it ever needed him before.

He wished this was never happening, that _this_ was just a dream.

In a short while, he awakened, just in time to hear several knocks at his door. He got up and opened it. As Mario had informed him, Fox and C. Falcon were there.

"Are you ready for your tour of the mansion, Link?" Fox asked. "We're ready whenever you are."

Link nodded, and the fox and racer lead the way, beginning in the living room.

"This is the living room," said Fox. "Sometimes the crew will meet here, but for more important things we meet in the Meeting room. You can just kick back and relax here, and watch TV."

"That giant TV also doubles as a computer," C. Falcon chimed in. "It's not like the other one though. The other one-"

"He'll see the other one when he sees it," interrupted McCloud. "Don't spoil it for him."

Falcon glared at him, and said nothing else.

The two led Link through the double doors leading to the Meeting Room. "You've already been here," said Fox, "This room is also used as a dining room. Dinner with everyone else is optional."

They continued to a room through a door on the left side of the Meeting Room. It was sparkly clean, with white cabinets and counter tops, an oven and a refrigerator.

"You may have already figured it out, but this is the kitchen," C. Falcon said. "We take turns cooking, but Kirby and Mario are the best cooks though."

They took and elevator in the living room, which took them to the second floor. When the doors slid open, before them was a hallway. Two large black doors were directly in front of them.

"Beyond these doors," Fox said. "Is the gymnasium. Smashers come here to work out or have fun."

C. Falcon opened the doors. Inside was a wide basketball court, with another set of doors on the opposite side. They were open, showing a variety of exercise and workout machines scattered throughout the room. Donkey Kong was in there with Samus (in her suit), laying on a bench lifting a huge barbell over and over. Mario and Pikachu were having a friendly game of basketball. Mario bounced the ball off of Pikachu's head and used his amazing jumping power to slam dunk. Angry, the thunder mouse's red cheeks sparked.

Still another room was through a door at the right side of the court. Inside was an assortment of arcade consoles, and a other big screen TV. Kirby and Jigglypuff sat in front of the TV playing a game system. Jigglypuff kept looking at Kirby with a smile on her face.

"But now is the best part of the tour," said Fox. "Come."

The trio took the elevator again, but took it _two _floors down. When they exited the elevator, they stepped into a metal floor. Everything was made of steel: the walls, floor, door and ceiling. The smashers' reflections could be seen in the floor.

Fox and CF led Link to one door. Upon their coming near, it slid to the left. Beyond it was a few more rooms. A bed on wheels sat alone.

"This is the mansion's hospital ward," said Fox. "The thing is, we have yet to get a doctor..."

They went back to the lobby of the floor. Then they went to a door directly forward of the elevator. Inside this room was a balcony with another giant computer screen and a big keyboard. Below the balcony was a enormous room. Its size could be compared to a football field.

"This is the Training Room." said Fox. "Falcon and I co-worked on it. It can replicate any place, item, or person . It can even alter the gravity and speed of time, but it only affects this room. It can also make people metal, giant, tiny, speedy, et cetera. Hey Falcon, how about we show Link how we train, huh?"

"Is that a challenge?" C. Falcon said. "You're on."

Fox stepped up to the huge console before the computer screen. He typed in something furiously, and the wide room underneath the balcony began to change. An immense ship, the Great Fox, rose from the ground, and the metallic floor then disappeared and was replaced with...nothing. The background darkened, and millions of sparkling dots, stars, appeared. This was Sector Z.

"So, you wanna lose aboard your own ship, huh?" Falcon taunted.

"Enough talk, more battle!" said Fox as he and the racer leaped down into the battlefield. Seconds later, Link heard an unknown voice from above yell, "Ready? GO!"

--------------------------------

Fox began by charging at Falcon, his canine legs speedily carrying him toward his enemy. CF smirked, and brought his arm back behind him. Leaning back, he screamed, "FALCON..." as his gloved fist suddenly was lit aflame.

Fox smirked as well. Inches away from CF, he crouched down, and sprang up, leaping over the F-Zero veteran just as he had thrown a flaming punch and a blazing bird materialized around his fist.

The nimble vulpine landed behind C. Falcon. Removing his blaster from his waist, he fired multiple crimson shots at him. They connected with his face, but, not being very forceful, only had enough strength to turn it a few inches.

Suddenly, C. Falcon pointed his leg forward. It too was lit ablaze. "Falcon Kick!" he yelled,his fiery leg shooting forward toward Fox.

"Tsk tsk tsk," McCloud said. "He's making this too easy, relying on his specials too much." He crouched down, placing his hands firmly against the hull of the ship. As soon as the blazing leg reached, he rolled around it, performing a dodge roll.

"Argh!" Falcon growled, realizing that he'd been making a fool of himself the whole match, it was too late though. He was knocked even farther be a flaming body, sent flying.

"Gotta love the Fire Fox." said Fox, landing on his feet, the flames disappearing from his person.

Falcon got up, holding his head. He was behind the back of the ship, near the jet engines. He glanced forward after shaking his head and caught sight of a barrel. A circular symbol, cut into four pieces by a plus sign, was imprinted on the top of it.

He ran forward, placed hands underneath, and heaved the large container over his shoulders. With great lower body strength, he hopped up over the ship's tail with the barrel in tow.

"Take THIS!" he shouted, tossing the barrel. It rolled down the ship toward Fox.

"You really think I wouldn't be able to dodge that?" asked Fox. "Well, I don't even have to. You missed something, Falcon baby! Poke Ball, go!" he cast a small red and white sphere at the incoming barrel.

The Poke Ball careened to the ground, making CF's facial expression turn to "Oh, crap". It split open and a bright light issued forth. The light faded, revealing a overgrown blue turtle, standing on two legs. Two metal pumps rose from its brown shell. "Blast...TOISE!" the creature stated, and huge lines of pressurized water zoomed from each cannon. They tore through the barrel, bursting it to pieces. C. Falcon was hit head on by the water plumes and sent off of the ship, so far into the distance, he could no longer be seen.

"GAME!" the same mysterious voice announced.

------------------------

"Good game." Falcon said in an annoyed tone. He held onto his cheek, which had two bandages crossed on it. He and Fox shook hands. They were back in the normal training room with Link.

"Good game." Fox too said with a smile. He glanced at Link. "Now Link, do you want to try a battle out for yourself? You can pick your opponent. Whatever Smasher you wish to face, you'll fight."

Link nodded.

-------------------------------------------

**Sorry for ending with a (sort of) cliffhanger again, but I wanted to hurry up and end the chap!**

**So... I'm thinking of incorporating characters that weren't really in the first Smash Bros game. Besides, who are the heroes to fight against, huh?**

**I really think that would make the fic better. It would make sense, too! See, maybe the villains weren't playable in the first one because they were not on the same side? Maybe they would be playable on Melee because they were on the same side as the heroes against Master Hand! Makes sense to me!**

**So, expect to see them! I REALLY hope your happy with that! Please be OK with it (and don't stop reading 'cause of it! **

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	4. Chapter III: Warrior VS Star Warrior

**Super Smash Brothers!**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter III: Warrior vs Star Warrior

* * *

**

* * *

**Kirby was sitting on the kitchen floor **gorging himself on donuts when Fox entered the kitchen. 

"Kirby, sorry to interrupt your meal, but Link wants to have a Training match against you." Fox informed the puff.

"Poyo?" Kirby replied, with a confused look.

"Link," said Fox. "the newcomer? Green? Long ears? Sword?"

Kirby sat there and stared at him.

"You just met him a few hours earlier."

"Oh! Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. He stuffed a few donuts in down his bottomless pit of a belly and raced off toward the Training room.

---------------------------------------

Link was surprised to see everyone coming into the Training room. He didn't think all of them would turn up just to see his first battle.

Mario entered the room. "Link, how have you enjoyed your-a stay here at the-a Mansion?" he asked.

"I haven't done much yet..." Link answered. He would only talk to Mario.

"I'll be-a rooting for you!" Mario assured him. "I'm-a sure you'll do-a fine."

Jigglypuff entered the room. She wore a green string tied around her head, and carried pom-poms. "Jiggly-PUFF!" she said with a smile, spinning around twice.

Next, Captain Falcon stepped in. He ignored Link and stood at a wall, his hands in his pockets.

Yoshi and Pikachu walked-and scurried-in. "Yoshi!" the verdant dino said kindly. "Pika Pi-ka!" said the bright mouse.

Samus walked in next. "Have fun," she told the Hylian.

Donkey Kong came behind her. He gave Link a thumbs-up.

Lastly, Link's opponent arrived. Fox entered, follow by the puffball.

"Is everyone here?" asked Mario. "Good. Link and Kirby, take-a your-a proper positions."

The warrior and puff jumped down onto the steel floor beneath the balcony.

"Puff, puff, Jiggly-Puff!" Jigglypuff cheered.

"Okay...how about-a Hyrule Castle?"

Link nodded, staring Kirby down.

"Okay-a then! Are you ready?"

The Hylian nodded again.

Mario pressed a red button labeled: "START" on the console. That voice once again said, "Ready? GO!" and the two Smashers began.

"That voice..." said Mario to himself. "It's..It's him..."

---------------------------

Link had already gotten close to the pink ball and swung his mighty sword at the Star Warrior.  
Kirby ducked and-using his rubbery body-scrunched himself low enough for the Hylian to miss. After Link pulled back the Master Sword, a powerful suction overtook him. He felt himself viciously pulled toward his small opponent, and then darkness. Seconds later, he was out of the shade, laying on the roof of the stone castle.

He got up, shaking his head. Kirby was directly in front of him, but there was something different about the creature. He was now clad in a green hat, similar to his own. He brandished a sword as well.

Link was vexed."What in the world..."

Taking hold of the opportunity, Kirby ran at Link, his sword gripped tightly in what he called a hand. A battle cry issued from his mouth, and a look of fierceness adorned his face. He swung at the boy, but his sword's blade was met with the Master Sword's, and the two warriors attempted to force the other's down.

Link placed his shield on his back. He had a plan. He reached in his pocket and removed the blue hookshot from it. Pointing the weapon at the puffball, he shot the sharp metal head at him.

It didn't work. As soon as Kirby would have met the point, he contorted his body to move sideways, making him tall and skinny. When the chain retracted, he fixed his form and grabbed hold of it, much to the Hylian hero's dismay. Kirby smiled, and started spinning very fast.

After a split second he sent Link flying off the side of the castle roof. Thinking quickly, the green teen shot his hookshot at the building's side. It retracted and pulled him back to the stage. What Link saw when he climbed up, though, meant trouble.

Kirby held a small bow, a glowing arrow charged fully in it. "He he he," he chuckled as he let the Light Arrow loose and it sped toward his opponent.

_He can copy my bow, too? _Link thought_. Drat! _

Fortunately, he brought his shield before him to block the arrow.

_This guy's strong!_ Link thought. _Stronger than I_ _though he'd be!_

He heard a small item hit the ground near his feet. He glanced down to see a Poke Ball.

"Perfect!" he said, out loud this time. He snagged the ball from the ground and chucked it toward Kirby, who ran for cover.

A brilliant flash of light expanded out of the device, causing Link to cover his eyes.

"Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen," came a voice.

As the light faded, Link looked onward as a white and red goldfish flopped around on the castle's roof. He sweatdropped as Kirby came out and laughed.

"I'm gonna lose to this thing," he said glumly. "No! I can't! I won't! It's time to show these guys how strong I am!"

As Kirby came charging again, Link did as well, the Master Sword drawn. Kirby held his before him. Link smirked, and pulled out a black sphere. A bomb! He tossed the lit bomb at the puffball, who was unable to dodge. He was sent flying, a smoking puffball. He landed on his head, a yellow star exiting his body. His hat and sword disappeared.

As the star warrior got up and rubbed his head, Link spotted a second bomb on the ground before him. He snatched this one up again, but was startled as it buzzed to life in his hands. He turned over and noticed that it had two small eyes and legs.

He volleyed the living bomb at his adversary, but it detonated before it reached him. Using the smokescreen provided by the explosion, Link dashed away and ducked behind a tower. The star warrior, confused, only stood gazing around him. He was hit on mark with a fully charged Light arrow and sent away once again.

Rescuing himself, he intook some air, inflating himself. Just as he neared the ground a miniature tornado formed out of nowhere, spinning the puffball around and blowing him over the edge.

"Now's my chance!" said Link, and he drew his mighty sword. He ran as swiftly as he could to the edge, hopped off, and pointed his blade downward, stabbing poor Kirby, crushing his chances of performing a full recovery. The star warrior tumbled down, into the depths below the castle/battlefield.

"GAME!" bellowed the voice.

--------------------------------

Kirby sat tight on his very own bed, deep in the mansion's infirmary ward. He wasn't hurt too bad, just a bruise to the head. Fortunately, the Training room changes certain things, so the Master Sword's tip was not sharp enough to pierce skin.

"He'll be alright, Link," said Fox, placing a cross of band-aids on the young puffball's temple.

"Poyo..." Kirby groaned. He gazed upward and smiled. He liked Link.

Link smiled back. The little puffball had proved he was strong; a formidable opponent for Link. Link would look forward to more battles like this.

Later, in the living room, everyone had assembled there, to congratulate the newcomer.

"Way to go, Link," commended Samus, who shook hands with the warrior. Though hard to acknowledge by the others, Link could see her wink at him from behind her visor.

Mario wore a smile as he addressed all the smashers present. "Welcome, Link, to the-a team. You are now an honorary-a Super Smash Brother!"

A storm of applause followed the welcome. Fox spoke up, "But remember, the real battles will be much more difficult and dangerous. Master Hand will not cut anyone any slack, no matter how long they've been a Smasher."

Link nodded in understanding. C. Falcon placed a hand on his shoulder. "So, now that the business is over, how 'bout a round of Mario Kart in the arcade room?"

"Sure..." Link piped up, speaking to someone besides Mario for the first time. He and CF scurried off upstairs. All the others went there ways. Mario remained there. He pressed an invisible button on the wall near him, and his body faded away.

------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, so Mario has his accent now. It seemed weird writing him without it.**

**And what I meant by including other chars like Ganondorf or Bowser, I meant they will be fighting AGAINST the Smashers, not with them.**

**Till we meet again! **


End file.
